object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
What Camp: Part 1
"What Camp: Part 1" is the very 1st episode of Object Connects, released on January 1, 2018. This is also the first part of the first episode, spitting it into two parts. Part 1 will be primarily focusing on introducing the viewers to the contestants, establishing their personality, and creating interaction towards one other. Giving each of the characters their backstory as well as their goals. Cast Main Characters * Yogurt Cup appears in this episode but he didn't speak. Minor/Guest Characters Minor Characters * Alarm Clock, Glassy Diamond, Jar, Frozen Yogurt, Heely, Lantern (PlanetBucket22 version), Propeller Hat, and Sugar Cookie appear in the show but they didn't speak. Plot The episode begins with the view of a city where citizens are living in their normal life. In the middle of the city is a train station where the plot of this episode takes place. The screen fades to black and cuts to one of the railways where Sundae's sitting on a bench and writing a paper to her aunt (or Nana she likes to call her). However, Sundae has some trouble writing something to her Nana which causes her to stressed out and rips all of her papers into pieces. Then, someone offscreen responds to Sundae that she's littering on his feet. It turns out that someone who talks to her is Quince. Sundae begins to ask a question to Quince that what's a millionaire like him doing here in the train station, but he begins to ask a question to her the same questions. After that, it cut to Walky Talky's grabbing Circle. Slimey walks (or slithers) at the same railway everyone is at and convened Walky Talky to let Circle go. While that happening, Quince relieved that he won't ended up like Circle, which caused him to walk (or slide) to him and talk angrily to him and even Sundae, but she hadn't said anything bad about him. While Circle continues to cause trouble on Quince and Sundae, Slimey stops him and pushes him away. Slimey apologizes to Quince and Sundae about Circle and his behavior, but Sundae lies to him that she and Quince were talking about rich stuff. After that happening, Slimey begins to convince Circle to calm down, and Circle thanks him for that. Slimey makes sure that he will be there to keep Circle away from trouble ever again, even from Walky Talky. After they finish talking, it cut to Thing, sitting on the bench with his book. When he tries to read another book, he didn't notice that it was gone. Thing sees his another book, but it was located on top of the pillar. Key Chain appears and wants to help Thing to get his book back. However, Journal gets on top of the pillar first. She has no idea how can she get down from here. She uses one of her stickers to calm the pillar even though it's not alive. This causes the pillar to trip and going to hit Bocce Ball. Key Chain tries to save Bocce Ball, but he got knocked out by her instead. The pillar crashes on Bocce Ball and breaks in half. Journal feels guilty that the pillar broke. After that, Thing yells at Journal for not only destroying a pillar but also his book. Journal, not understanding the real world works, gives a broken book back to Thing and tells him that she saved it from the birds. Meanwhile, the other characters have no idea when their train arrives. They're all worried about the train being late. But as soon Journal creates a game for everyone to play, Bocce Ball checks on Key Chain to see if he's okay. Journal picks up Key Chain and thinks that one of his keys will open to anything. The train finally arrives at the train station. Slimey, being the only one who has a map, is not sure that the train is theirs. Thing later follows his statements but only to be picked up by Walky Talky. Soon, all of them join Walky Talky to take this strange train. Slimey later follows. Bocce Ball is the last one to enter the train but when she enters it, the main doors shut behind her. The lights turn on and the train starts driving. Moments later, when Bocce Ball wants to find a compartment room to take, she sees a light coming from one of the compartment rooms. She checks where's the light coming from. The light is coming from Flashlight. Candle tells Flashlight to not flashing on her while she's reading her book. Toothbrush, one of the passengers in the same room, picks up Flashlight. Candle sees this and throws her book at Toothbrush, causing him to let Flashlight go. Candle tells Toothbrush to leave Flashlight alone, but Toothbrush replies that he knows Flashlight as a friend. Flashlight sees Bocce Ball spying on them but when she tries to call Candle and Toothbrush, they ignore her and continue to argue with each other. Toothbrush understands Candle (having no idea what he's talking about) and decides to leave the room. But before doing that, Toothbrush tries to clean Flashlight. Candle jumps in and starts attacking Toothbrush and throwing him out from the room. They later see Bocce Ball but as soon as Flashlight introduce herself to Bocce Ball, she runs away.Lantern and Yogurt Cup appears. Lantern tries to introduce himself and Yogurt Cup to Bocce Ball, who's running away from Candle and Flashlight, but she's still running. Lantern complains that she didn't stop and say hello to them. When Yogurt Cup leaves, it's revealed that Lantern pretends to be an idiot just to hide his intelligent from everyone, including Yogurt Cup. But as soon as Candle, Flashlight, and Yogurt Cup checks on Lantern, he pretends to be an idiot again. Lantern and Yogurt Cup walks away. After that, Candle and Flashlight are having a disscusion about Bocce Ball running away from them, but they hear a noise coming from the kitchen. Reason For Spitting The First Episode Into Two Parts According to PlanetBucket22, the episode "What Camp" wasn't supposed to be split into two parts, indicating that it should've been a single part episode. However, as Bucket wrote a script for the first episode, he began to realize that the script is too long to make, feared that this episode will be a 40+ minutes video. In order to keep the video shorter (make the episode in 40 minutes or fewer), he decides to spit the episode into two parts and primarily focusing on the first half. Scrapped/Deleted Scenes *Before Circle tells everyone that the other contestants to eat the food based ones, there was a deleted scene where Toothbrush says, "Ugh, talking about food makes my insides vibrate" and when the other contestants were shocked about what he says, he responds, "I'm a mechanical toothbrush! Isn't that normal to you?!?" These lines are scrapped because of how inappropriate it sounds. * The Sneezy Oranges was supposed to be called "The Sneezy Grapefruits" but it later changed because people who watched this video will comment and type that the grapefruit on the icon looks like an orange due to the color." Trivia *This is the only 40+ minute episode. *Sundae was the first contestant to be introduced and speaked in the show while Cotton Candy was the last contestant to do so. *No one dies in this episode. *It's revealed that Key Chain can get up while being in a coma. *On very rare occasions, Jack copies everyone act and personality. * Thing owns two books, but one of the books got destroyed. *CappuccinoCafe wasn't able to voice as Candle for on time so she was replaced by PlanetBucket22 for this episode. **Although CappuccinoCafe didn't voice as Candle, she will still voice as her for the rest of the episode. *Stampy was upsetting because no one before she joins the show invited her to the party is a reference to her old personality in the scrapped object show project, "Win For The Secret Prizes" where she was created and portrayed as a party girl. *This is the first episode where Toothbrush lies to everyone. *Crane Flower's arms always hit everyone she stands right next to her. *It's revealed that every contestants from Object Connects came from different hometown, and they are all partaking the same camp. *Bocce Ball, Circle, Journal, Key Chain, Quince, Sundae, Slimey, Thing, and Walky Talky took the same train in the same train station at the same time. **It's unknown where the rest of the contestants were taking the same train in the different train station. We don't know if they were in the train station. *Cotton Candy owned a mallet, and which explain why Cassette Tape is in the train. She hit him. *Quince can see if someone makes a bad grammar. *Circle and Sundae have family members. *Sundae has writer's block. *Candle is Flashlight's friend and protector. Easter Egg *Those papers Sundae had look similar to Paper from Inanimate Insanity. *The pencil Sundae holden looks similar to Pencil from Battle For Dream Island but painted blue. *When Key Chain got knocked out after he tries to save Bocce Ball, you can hear the Donkey Kong: Game Over Theme. *The book Candle holds and later throws as Toothbrush is the same book as the Bill Cipher Book from Object Crossovers! *The subaluwa sound effect can be hear where Candle attacked Toothbrush. *The jump Yogurt Cup makes made a Super Mario Bros jumping sound. (you might turn the volume up to 100 to hear it) *When Stampy was complaining about Object Connects will be similar to other object shows, a poster of Battle For Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity II appear. *When Circle opened his treasure chest, you can barely hear a Legend Of Zelda Opening The Treasure Theme. *Sundae calls Thing "Hobbit." This is a reference to The Lord Of The Rings. *Where Cassette Tape complaining about the team, a thumbnail of Battle For B.F.D.I. 1 and Object Lockdown episode 1: Object Lockdown - Episode 1: "Volcanic Excitement" appear. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1